


I think I love the Devil

by Andydeea31



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andydeea31/pseuds/Andydeea31
Summary: It's all true.





	I think I love the Devil

"It's al true" I've never been so scared in my entire life, but at the same time I've never felt safer. 

"Detective?" He seems confused, maybe he doesn't realize what he looks like. "It's all true" That's the only answer he gets from me. I keep starring at him.

"A...are you ok?" That makes me react, and I realize that we need to get out of here before backup arrives, because anyone can see him like that.

Ok, Chloe, you can panick later, now focus in getting him out of here before anyone sees him.

"Put my jacket on your head and follow me" I hope that my voice doesn't sound as shacky as I hear it. I see that he wants to ask something but I tell him that I'll tell him everything later. Once in my car I tell hin to keep my jacket on his head. Where shold I take him? Not to my house, Trixie's there, and I can't take hom to his penthouse because Dan and Ella are still there. Linda's office? I'm sure she knows. she's his therapist after all. 

"Detective, would you mind telling me what this is all about?" Ok, Chloe, you made it to your car, don't panick now.

"You really don't know?" His silence is enough answer for me. "Well..., your... your face is." And that seems to be enough for him, because the next thing he says is: "No...no, it can't be back, no... I-I'm sorry, Detective, I guess that you don't want to have to deal with me right no..."

"Stop, I don't mind having to 'deal' with you, ok? We're partners, and partners help each other." And now I realize how true it is, I don't care if he's the Devil or not, he's still the best partner I've ever had.

"Very well, where are you taking me?"

"To Linda's office. I go in first, and if there isn't anyone, I'll tell you to go in." I'm guessin too much. "Because she knows, right?"

"Yes, and it's a really good plan."  
\-----------------------------------------------  
I knock and wait for Linda to open the door. 

"Chloe, what are you doing here?"

"It's, it's a long story. Are you with a patient? " I ask her.

"No, there's just Maze in here, come in." Oh, great, Maze, a demon. Don't panick yet.

"Lucifer, come" He steps in Linda's office with my jacket still on his head and his hands in his pockets. Maze starts instantly to laugh.

"What's with that thing on your head? Is it some kind of sexual thing?"

"Ha ha ha. No" I say and I take my jacket off his head. And there's only Lucifer's human face. "Oh, thanks G... whoever." 

"What? What is it? Is it worse?" Asks Lucifer.

"Ooook, what's going on?" Asks Linda.

"Oh, yeah, right. Lucifer killed Pi... , sorry, Cain, and his face changed. Nothing too important." 

"Oh, ok, could you repeat the part where you said that Lucifer killed Pierce?"

"Well, we found out that Pierce was the one who killed Charlotte and he tried to kill me, it's not all that hard, Doctor." Really, Lucifer?

"Wait, Charlotte is dead?" Right, Maze didn't know about it, and by Linda's axpression she didn'r either.

"Yes, Maze, but she redeemed herself, and Amenadiel took her to Heaven himself after getting his wings back. " Answers Lucifer.

"Ok, guys, yoy keep talking about that, I have to go now." Aaaand now is when I can start panicking "Ok? Good bye." I say before I leave them alone.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Am I scared of him? Yes. 

Do I have a reason to be scared of him? No.

I know that, but I can't keep the fear away. But I'm a fighter, so I'm going to see him right now, and we will work it out together, like partners. Because I think that I love him, and that's all that matters.


End file.
